Follow the Leader II
by Arikae
Summary: This is a rewrite as well as continuation to the episode Follow the Leader. In this story, Sam is caught in the blast as well. Victor Ackland escapes custody and sets his sight on Sam. Can the Team protect their sniper?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Flashpoint Fanfiction. As indicated by the title, it's a continuation of the episode Follow the Leader. I hope you like it. Sorry if I'm long winded at times.**

**_Italics are either dialogue direct from the episode, thoughts or talk over the headsets._  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

"_He left you to die Trent, but your brother, he's right here. He's not going anywhere! He told me that he made you a promise." _Sam knew he had to continue on this path. His brother, Danny, was the only way through to this boy.

**Immigration Building**

"_I'm staying right here." _Danny called out and Sam had know doubt that he would be right there with him if the boss wasn't holding him back.

"_40 seconds." _Jules continued giving him everyone the time. She wished Sam hadn't gotten so close to the bomb, but then, if she were doing the negotiation, she would be doing the same thing. The subject needed to know that you were on their side and this was one way to do it. To show them you were sincere. "_30 seconds. Come on, come on." _Sam sure was cutting it close.

"_Boss, we gotta fall back. Now, now…" _Spike had arrived. He knew the blast radius and they need to get behind a wall for protection. Greg started pulling the struggling brother back.

"_Alright, we're done here, Sam." _Jules ordered, as she backed away.

"_We're out of time!"_ Spike yelled out, trying to ram it home that they had to get to a safe distance.

"_I'm staying with you!" _Danny couldn't fight the hands pushing him back so he made one last call to his brother, telling him that he would always be there for him.

"_Sam, you gotta get out of there!" _Spike called to him while looking at his watch.

"_Come on, Sam! Sam! Sam, you did everything you could, you pull back now! Now, Sam!"_ If Jules wasn't scared for Sam's life before she was now, because Sam still wasn't moving back.

"_10 seconds!" _Spike started the countdown.

"_Sam."_

Sam could hear Jules voice calling out to him. He could hear how worried she was even through her firm orders, but Sam couldn't let this boy die. He couldn't get through to Darren Kovacs and he hasn't tried talking anybody down since then. It was usually the boss's job or Jules, heck, even Ed and Wordy, but it was rarely his job, but he insisted on talking to Kovacs and he took the lead today. He couldn't let another subject die because of his own shortcomings. _"Your brother needs you too." _Sam tried one last time. He could see that he was getting through to the boy, but not fast enough.

"_Sam, 7, 6…"_ Sam didn't want to leave him.

"_Sam! Now, come on!" _Jules again. _I'm sorry, Jules, but I can't let another one slip away. _Sam held his hand out to Trent and waited. "Sam!" Finally, Trent gently lowered the bag on the ground and ran towards him. Sam stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him in front of him and pushing him ahead of him self. Sam knew he couldn't get to safety in time but he prayed that he could at least protect Trent from most of the blast.

"_4, 3, 2!" _Spike covered his head, waiting for the blow. _Sam, you stupid son of a bitch! _He thought when the explosion caused the whole building to shake and debris fly everywhere.

Sam made sure the boy was directly in front of him when the bomb went off. He was thrown forward and into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

Team one and Danny stood there in shock. They all looked down at the two bodies on the floor. One on top of the other. Jules didn't dare to move forward. She didn't want to find out that Sam was dead, that the man she loved was dead.

It was Spike that stepped forward. He saw movement. It was Trent. He survived the blast. Danny couldn't believe it. "Trent." His brother is alive, he was about to throw him down on the ground next to his brother but Greg stopped him. Sam was still on top of him and he wasn't moving. Together, he and Spike knelt down next to Sam and the boy. Greg put two fingers on Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. Jules held her breath as she waited for her boss to tell her Sam's alive. It felt like an eternity when Greg finally nodded. Jules let out a loud gasp in relief. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

Ed and Wordy were out on the streets with a very shaken Kelly. A high pitch screech came through the headset when the bomb went off, causing them to wince. "Boss! Spike! Somebody talk to us." He looked at Wordy, he knew their expressions mirrored each other. It was too quiet. Why wasn't anyone responding? "Boss?" Again nothing.

"_Hey!" _Jules jumped at the angry, but worried voice that suddenly came over the headset. The bomb must have interfered with the reception for a couple of minutes there. It was perfect timing, because it gave Jules something to do. She'd been unable to take her focus off Sam until now.

"I'm good, Ed," She could hear the relieved sigh on the other end, "Sarge and Spike are good too. Trent's alive, Sam talked him down." The last part was said more softly.

Ed and Wordy were relieved to hear Jules voice but something about that last sentence was off. Wordy and Ed were worried again. They knew Sam would've been the closest to the bomb, judging by what they were hearing towards the end. "Jules, how's Sam?"

Spike and Greg managed to slowly and carefully turn Sam onto his back and off Trent. Spike helped Trent up and over to his brother before returning to his friend and team mate. "Ed, clear the area and get EMS in here, now!"

"_On it, Boss." _Ed wasted no time heading back over to the immigration building, he knew Wordy could handle everything from here. "How is he, Boss?" He knew now that Sam was injured in the blast.

"I've got a pulse, but it's thready and faint. His breathing is shallow. He needs help now!" Greg told him. He had didn't a quick once over on Sam's condition. He had no doubt that there will be broken ribs. He saw, when Sam was on his front, that he had a head wound. There was blood running down the side of his face and he was pale. "Come on, Sam. You have to stay with us." Greg didn't dare to touch him to check for other injuries, pulling him off Trent may have already done more damage.

Spike looked up at Jules who had tears running down her face. He nodded to her to say that Sam is still alive and to hold onto that. He saw that Danny was still hugging his brother and it reminded him that he still had a job to do. He pulled them apart as gently as he could, knowing both of these young men were innocent in all this. It was that Victor that had blood on his hands. Spikes pulled Trent's hands behind his back and lead him and his brother out of the building, passing Ed and the paramedics as he did so. They looked at each other and nodded, both understanding what was at stake here.

Greg stood back and allowed the paramedics to do there jobs. Ed put his arm around Jules, rubbing his hand up and down her arms, trying to comfort her. There wasn't anything they could do for Sam but pray. They watch as they put a neck brace onto their friend and strapped him to a back board before lifting him onto a gurney and pushing him out. Jules wanted to follow but she knew she had to be dismissed by her sergeant. Greg nodded for her to go along and she did so without hesitating. Both he and Ed knew about Sam and Jules relationship, and though they didn't approve, they could imagine how Jules would be feeling at that moment. She was the one who made the choice to break up. She had chosen the team over Sam and now Sam could be dying. "He did good." Ed stated.

Greg nodded, stiffly, "Above and beyond." His voice was tense and bordering anger.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ed folded his arms and turned to his boss, waiting for an answer.

"He was too close." Greg said, "He got too close and I let him."

Ed shook his head. Of course Greg would blame himself in all this. "It was his call. He saved the boy's life, gave him chance at a new start."

"That's not the point, Ed."

"Yes, it is the point, because at the end of the day, that boy is alive because of Sam. Danny didn't lose another family member because of Sam. Life is going to go on for them." Ed tried to get it through Greg's thick head that this is what Sam wanted.

"And what about Sam? Is life going to go on for him?"

Wordy could hear the exchange between Ed and Greg through his headset. He was concerned for Sam, but Ed was right. Sam did good and they weren't giving up on him just yet. "Boss, Sam left hear alive, so you better not be giving up on him right now."

Greg frowned at the irritate voice in his ear, "Who said anything about giving up?"

"_Then why the heck are you standing around arguing with Ed when there's still work to be done. Jules's alone at the hospital right now, she and Sam both need us for support. We need to finish up here and be there for them."_

Ed smiled at the irritated frown on his boss's face. "Who's the boss around here anyway?" Greg mumbled and started for the exit with Ed following. "Nobody listens to me, you're all a bunch of insubordinate jackasses."

**St Simon's Hospital**

Four hours later…

Jules was sitting beside Sam's hospital bed in the ICU with the rest of the team outside looking in. He had been in surgery for 3 hours. Sam had internal bleeding, a collapsed lung as well as broken ribs and a concussion. He had flatlined once during the surgery, but he fought back and now he considered critical but stable. Sam had a nasal tube feeding him much needed oxygen and an IV line in his left wrist. Jules picked up Sam's right hand and lifted it to her cheek. "I shouldn't've let you get so close. I should've pulled you back, but I knew how badly you wanted to talk the subject down. I know you were thinking about how young he is and it was such a waste for such a stupid cause. I also know that you needed this because you couldn't save Kovacs, but didn't Ed tell you that we can't always win? This is our job and we can't only remember those we can't save." Jules wiped away her tears and sniffed, "I need you, Sam. The team needs you." Jules jumped up when she noticed movement under Sam's eyelids. "Sam?"

Outside Spike noticed the change in Jules and stepped up to the glass window. The others followed suit. They couldn't see what made Jules get up.

"Sam?" Jules called again and this time Sam moved his head a little. This the team could see and they allowed themselves a small smile. Jules smiled as well and put a gentle hand on Sam's cheeks. He was warm, he had a slight fever, but it wasn't overly dangerous at the moment. "Its okay, Sam. You rest. Don't try to open your eyes. I'm right here." She knew Sam could hear her because he visibly relaxed and fell into a more relaxed slumber. Jules looked up at her team mates and smiled through her tears, nodding. They nodded back in relief and Spike held up two thumbs, making Jules chuckle. Sam was going to be okay.

**Sam's room**

It was almost 2 days later when Sam finally opened his eyes. They had moved him to a regular room yesterday. Sam was finally out of the critical stage and was now recovering nicely. It was Wordy sitting next to him. They had taken shifts, trying to juggle visitations with their job. Nobody wanted Sam to wake up alone. Wordy sat up straight when he noticed that Sam was finally awake. He texted a quick message to him team, then pressed the nurses button and waited patiently for Sam to clear his foggy mind.

Sam opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids were heavy and just trying to control that small part of his body was so difficult. He was tempted to just close them again when he noticed someone was next to him. He squinted at the form, trying to connect this person to a name. His mind was so foggy, he gave up and just closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep. We've all been waiting a long time for you to wake up." Wordy was standing over him now. "Sam."

It was Wordy. Sam recognised his calm voice. Wordy always was the most reasonable one. He could always find a good reason for what they were doing, whether it was to protect a serial killer or terminate a subject. Sam opened his eyes and tried to say something but his lips and mouth were too dry to even get a word through. "Here." Wordy was holding a cup with ice chips and carefully spooned a few into Sam's mouth. He smiled at the content sigh that came from the patient. "Feels good, huh?"

Sam nodded. Now with his mouth more moist, he tried again. "Trent." It was a couple of days since it happened and Sam's body had been through quite a trauma, but his first concern was for the boy. Wordy knew then, how important it was for Sam to be able to talk the boy down. Wordy was so relieved that he was able to give Sam good news.

"You saved him." Wordy told him, and earned a sigh of relief from Sam, "You protected him from the blast. He had a few scratches and bruises but nothing that required a stay in the hospital. You on the other hand weren't so lucky."

"It's…our…job." Just those three small words took away Sam's energy.

Wordy nodded, "Yes, it's our job. We put our lives on the line to protect civilians, but there's a thin line between acceptable risk and just plain stupid." Sam gave a small chuckle that made him wince at the pain in his chest. "You punctured a lung." Wordy explained.

Sam nodded, "It was…my…" he tried to take a deep breath, but that just made his chest hurt more and he started getting irritated at him limitations.

"Hey, we'll talk more later, when you're better. Anyway, I think the boss and Jules want to have a few words with you about acceptable risk." The nurse walked in then with Dr Jennifer Ramford, Sam's physician.

"Wordy, if you could step outside a moment while I check on Sam here." She was a pretty doctor and young. The team had gotten to know her over the last two day, hence why they were all on a first name basis.

Wordy waited outside the room in one of the plastic chairs that weren't made for sitting on for more than five minutes. He frowned when he heard a group of loud footsteps coming down the hall way. Looking up he saw that Team one had all responded to his text, though, they did get here a lot sooner than he'd thought they would, and the entire team? He got up to greet them, "You just come straight from a scene?" They were in full gear. Greg shook his head and walked straight into Sam's room without knocking. Wordy was about to object when Ed grabbed him by the arm and shook his head. He heard Dr Ramford's annoyed voice when Greg pulled away the curtains. "What's going on?" Wordy asked, turning his attention back to the team, suddenly realising the seriousness of it all.

"Ackland escaped."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

"_Ackland escaped."_ Ed told him. Wordy's eyes widened and looked at the rest of the team. He could tell that Spike was livid and Jules was itching to get in the room. Finally she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She walked through those doors and nobody tried to stop her.

"How the hell did he manage to escape and what does it have to do with Sam?" Wordy demanded.

It was Spike who answered, "Ackland still has supporters out there. Four of them found out that he was being transferred to a maximum security prison today. They smashed into the truck and killed the driver and guards. This group was trained for this. They knew what they were doing, not like the bunch of kids we caught at the compound." Spike was bordering rage, "I wouldn't be surprised if he trained those kids for that exact reason." He said through clenched teeth.

Wordy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So we have Ackland and his boys out, ready to strike again?"

Ed shook his head, "Not exactly. Team two got to the scene just in time to tag the truck with a GPS, but when they did catch up with them, there were only the four. Ackland wasn't with them."

"And you think he's headed here. Why? It's not his M.O." Wordy still didn't quite get that part.

"Team two got them to spill. If there's one thing Victor hates more than immigrants, it's the people who protect them. To him, Sam's the reason whey Trent turned on him. He wants revenge on Sam." Spike finished. They all turned at stared into Sam's room.

Inside the room, Greg had explained to Sam, the doctor and the nurse, the same thing Ed and Spike had just told Wordy. Jules was holding Sam's hand. When Greg finally finished, Sam spoke up. "Danny…Trent." Sam got out through the pain in his chest. The part about Victor coming for him didn't even register; he just wanted the brothers to be safe. They've been through enough.

Greg put out a hand to tell Sam not to worry. "Unis have them in their custody and are transferring them and Kelly to a safe house until we get Victor." Greg turned back to the doctor. "We're going to have a uniform police at the door at all time to check IDs and one of us will be in this room with Sam until Sam's cleared to go home or until we have Victor back in our custody."

Dr Ramford nodded and turned to her nurse. "Inform the head nurse at the station about the situation." The nurse nodded and left the room, clearly a little shaken about everything she's heard. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a patient to examine."

Greg gestured for her to continue, "We're not leaving the room, so you can do what you have to with us in here." Jules got up and gave Sam's hand a pat before moving over to the boss. Dr Ramford nodded and turned to Sam with her stethoscope. "I need you to breathe normally Sam." Sam tried to but each breath caused more pain. "Okay, now, don't try to help. I'm going to pull down your gown down so I can see if the surgery wounds are healing well." She lifted Sam's head and undid the tie around his neck before lowering him back on to the pillow. "That's good, Sam." Jules turned away from the ugly, red stitches on Sam's chest. Sam had his eyes closed as the doctor continued her check up. He groaned as she probed his ribs. "I need you to open your eyes, Sam." She requested as she pulled the gown back up to his shoulders. Sam did and she proceeded to shine a light in his eyes. Finally, she finished. "How's the pain, Sam?"

Sam wanted to say that he was fine, but he wasn't and hearing the news about Victor's escape didn't help. "Not good." Dr Ramford nodded and patted his shoulder. She reached over Sam and put button in his right hand. "Push the button." Sam did and a hissing sound from a machine told everyone that the measured amount of morphine had been administered. "Press it whenever you feel the need to, okay?" Sam nodded, already feeling its affects. His eyelids were getting heavier. Greg and Jules watched as Sam fell into a drug induced sleep.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Jennifer." Greg shook the doctors hand and held the door open for her. "Stay with him." Greg ordered Jules, who didn't need to be told twice, but she didn't sit down. She wasn't here as a friend, she was here to do her job.

Greg stepped outside. He needed the team to get started on their jobs. "How're we doing this, Boss?"

"Spike, set up a command post in the security room. Ed, take Wordy and check out each and every inch of this floor to see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

Ed handed a duffel bag to Wordy, "Gear up." Wordy took it and headed for the closest bathroom. Greg walked with Spike down to the security room. "SRU," Greg identified himself to the security guards in the room. "We need complete control of this room as of right now and until further notice." Immediately, the men vacated their seats.

Spike got his laptop set up, "I need complete access to your security system." Spike didn't look up, he knew that when an SRU officer asks for something, he got it. One of the guards stepped up to Spike and typed in the passwords, "Thank you." Spike did his magic on the keyboard and everything was up and running. "Here you go, Boss. We have control of all the cameras in the hospital. Spike tapped a couple of keys until Sam's door showed up on his computer. "Here we are." He looked up at the multiple screens on the wall. "Which screen is this one?" Spike couldn't be bothered trying to match up the screen on his computer with the one on the wall. Most of the hospital rooms looked the same. Again a guard came up and pointed it out.

"That's camera 22. Up there."

"Thank you very much. Does the camera rotate?" Spike asked.

"No, but camera 21 faces down the same hall, in the other direction." The guard pointed to the screen next to camera 22.

"Okay, that's good." Spike spoke into his headset. "Wordy, I need you to set up a camera in Sam's room. Boss, a uni just arrived through the front door." "Okay, I'm going to go catch him up. Keep me up to date."

"Yes, Sir." Spike didn't take his eyes off his computer screen. He had split the monitor on his computer so that he could keep an eye on Sam's door. After that was set up, Spike pulled out another laptop and set it up. This one was for intel. "I need your password again. I need to run names of doctors, nurses and patients in the hospital with the police database."

Spike loves his job, he loves the people he works with. On any case, they would watch each others back, protect each other while they keep the peace. They've been on protection detail before, but not when the one needing protection is one of their own and not while he was laid up in a hospital barely able to talk, let alone protect himself. This wasn't right, but this was Victor Ackland, and Ackland is a coward. Of course he would choose to kill a defenceless man. "Damn asshole, don't see him pick out one of us to kill. Heck, Ed and I disabled two of the bombs, why not us, why Sam? I'll tell you why, because that sorry excuse for a human being thinks Sam's easy pickings, that's why. He knows he can't take on a healthy SRU officer so he chooses someone who he's almost killed once already!" Spike slammed his fist on the table, before realising, he wasn't alone. He turned to the guards and nodded at them with a tight smile, not quite believing he had let him lose control like that.

"_Spike? You okay?"_ Ed asked his tech guy.

"Sure, I'm fine." Spike said a little too perky, "Just didn't realise I was saying that all out loud."

"_We're all worried about Sam, Spike." _Wordy spoke up, _"Do you feel better now that you've vented out loud."_

Spike thought about that and took a deep breath, then nodded thoughtfully, "Actually, I think I do. Huh? How about that?" He could hear snickers through the headset, making him smile. This was how the team operated. They helped each other out physically and emotionally. This is why this team worked and this is why they couldn't lose Sam.

Greg greeted the uniformed police at the front desk and thoroughly checked his ID before leading him to Sam's room. Officer Jackson Brady of the Canadian Police Force. He was young, maybe 29 years old, not very tall, but lean. Greg guessed he was Hispanic. "Sorry about security, but this is my man and Victor Ackland almost killed him a couple of days ago and is still trying to kill him."

"I understand, Sir."

Greg smiled, "So what did you do to your boss, Office Brady, to end up on guard duty."

Office Brady laughed, then became serious, "Actually, I volunteered, as did fifty others." Greg raised his eyebrows at the officer, "Sir, don't be surprised. Us uniforms, we respect what SRU does. All of you have put your lives on the line for us at one time or another. We all jumped at the chance to return the favour." It was times like these that made Greg realise how much he loved his job.

"Thank you very much, Officer Brady." Greg led him to the security room first. "Spike, I need a headset for Officer Brady."

"Please, Sir, call me Jackson."

Greg nodded, "Jackson, I'm Greg and this is Spike. I have to apologise in advance because from this moment onwards, your every word will be heard by the rest of the team," Spike set it up for him and Greg gestured for him to put the headset on. Jackson did and immediately heard voices…

"_I swear, Wordy, if I get my hands on that son of a…"_

"Easy, fellas, we've got new ears on the line. Everyone, this is Office Jackson Brady, we can all call him Jackson. I have to apologise again because not only can we hear you but you can hear me and my team." Brady laughed at Greg's tone.

"Sir, I'm a police officer, there's nothing your team can say that I haven'r heard worse."

"_Yeah, Boss. You embarrassed of us or something?"_ Wordy's voice came through.

"Or something…" Greg mumbled before leading Brady out the door and to Sam's room. "Thank you again, Jackson."

"It's my honour, Sir." Brady sat down and was immediately in full guard duty. Greg walked into Sam's room. Sam was still in a deep sleep and probably will be for another hour or so. Wordy was in the room setting up the camera Spike had asked for. He set it on top of the TV which was set in the corner of Sam's room. It gave a good view of the whole room bar the window.

"How's that, Spike?" Wordy asked, now in his full SRU gear.

"_Perfect." _Spike answered him. Wordy got down from the chair he was standing on and walked up to the boss, pulling him towards to door. Covering his mike, he whispered to the boss, "You need to put her on a different post." He said firmly. Greg looked over at Jules who was now sitting in the chair, staring at the sleeping man in the bed. At first she had her mind focused on the job but the more she looked at Sam and how vulnerable he was, the more she wanted to break down and now she was just emotionally exhausted.

"You don't think she can do her job?"

"No, I just don't think she can do it here." Wordy countered, "If she was doing her job, she would notice me talking to you and give me a piece of her mind, but she can't even take her focus off Sam for a second."

Greg hesitated, he didn't want to do it, but Wordy was right. In Jules condition, she was no good here in the room. She wouldn't even notice if the killer walked right in. "You know that she will give her life for Sam." Greg stated.

"You and Ed aren't the only ones who know about them two."

Greg gave a short laugh, "Is there anyone who doesn't know?"

"Maybe, Spike. Anyway, it's because she would give her life for Sam that she can't be here. All reasoning will fly out the door if Victor walks in here and threatens Sam. She's already shaken by Sam almost dying."

Greg nodded, "Okay." He pushed past Wordy and over to Jules. "Jules, I need you out there on patrol." Jules didn't respond. Wordy was right, she wasn't up to protecting Sam. "Jules!"

Jules jumped a little, "Yes, Sir." She said instinctively when she saw her boss standing next to her.

"I said I need you on patrol."

Jules frowned, confused and looked over at Sam before standing up and facing her boss. "Why? I can stay here and watch over Sam."

"We need someone who will stay sharp." He lifted his hand when she was about to protest. "I've been in this room for about ten minutes. When did you notice that I came in?" Greg knew the answer, but he needed Jules to understand.

Jules let out a breath in defeat, "Just now."

"Exactly, get out there, clear your head and get on patrol with Ed and Wordy." Greg ordered, "I'll be here."

Jules nodded and stole one last look at Sam before leaving the room. Wordy held the door open for her and nodded at Greg before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**2322 Overton St**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

Victor Ackland never cared for the boys that did the job for him. He didn't care that most of his boys got caught, because he had more where they came from. That's the thing about boys, there were always so many that were angry and bitter that he could use for his own cause. Right now, he had another soldier he had kept away for special occasions, a boy named, Carter. He was a computer genius. Carter has hacked into so many systems and stole so much from foreign companies for him and now Victor had a more important job for him.

Carter's father was permanently paralysed from the waist down. He was looking at an interesting artefact in a Chinese store in Chinatown when two gang members enter the store. The store owner fought and the gun went off catching Carter's dad in the back. He survived but could no longer walk. Life changed for Carter after than.

Victor found him running away from the police one night and helped him out and once he found out what happened to him and his father, Victor fuelled Carter's anger and eventually turned his anger towards the Chinese and other immigrants.

Today, he had turned up to Carter's house. His father had always hated Carter's involvement with Victor, but Carter never listened. Victor had poisoned his son against him. "I need you to hack into St Simon's hospital and get me the names of the patients that were admitted two days ago. I'm looking for an SRU officer." Carter paused at that. He was all for punishing immigrants but what has that got to do with an SRU officer? "If it wasn't for him, my plan would've worked. Those blood suckers at the immigration office would be dead and I wouldn't have gotten caught."

Carter nodded, still not sure, but understanding where Victor's anger was coming from. "Okay, give me half an hour."

**Sam's Room**

Sam woke up groggy and found the boss sitting with him. "Hey, Buddy. How're you feeling?" Greg knew that it was the pain that had woken the sniper, but he wanted to hear Sam say it. Sam didn't need anyone telling him how he felt.

Sam turned his tired eyes to his boss. "Okay." He answered in a hoarse voice. Greg held a cup with a bendy straw in it for him. The doctor had said he was allowed water and light meals now. "Thanks." Sam said, sounding better after taking a sip.

Greg had been wanting to talk to Sam about the situation at the immigration building, but he wasn't sure if Sam was up to it or not. "You have something to say, Boss?" Sam's voice was still weak but he felt better than he did when he first woke up.

Greg smiled, Sam was getting better at reading people since joining the SRU. "Yeah, I do, but it can wait until you're feeling up to it."

"I'm up to it now." Sam tried to sound strong but his chest still hurt and he was feeling warmer. Maybe he wasn't feeling up to it after all.

"Later, Sam." Greg insisted, "We'll have plenty of time later."

Sam nodded warily and pulled off the gown, exposing his upper body. "It's hot in here."

Greg reached over and felt his forehead. "Your fever's going up. I'm calling a nurse in here." He pressed the nurses' button and a nervous nurse appeared at the door five minutes later. "It's okay. Can you check his temperature?"

The nurse nodded and checked Sam's temperature with a thermometer, "102.1. That's a little high but not too alarming. I'm going to give you some Tylenol through your IV." The nurse left the room to prepare the injection and returned 5 minutes later. "We'll monitor your temperature every hour until its stable." She told Sam as she injected the medicine into his IV line.

"Thank you. Sorry for all the trouble." Sam smiled at the nervous nurse. It had the desired effect, she smiled back and relaxed a little, before leaving the room.

Greg shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I've been telling the nurses not to worry but they're stilling shaking out there. One sentence from you, who doesn't even have a gun to protect her with and she's all calm."

Sam laughed softly at that, though he didn't want to because it caused his ribs and chest to ache more.

"_Boss, you don't have blond hair and eyes that can turn the strongest girls into a puddle." _That was Ed. He always did like to tease his friend.

Greg laughed, "And you do."

"_Well, maybe not the hair but I think I have the eyes." _Greg could hear Brady laughing outside.

Greg looked over at Sam, about to tell him what was going on over the headsets when he saw that he had fallen back asleep. Greg covered him back up with the gown but Sam just frowned and pushed it back off, so he removed it, completely and hung it over the chair. Sam didn't need it at the moment and it seemed to be just making him more uncomfortable.

**2322 Overton Road.**

Carter grinned, pleased at himself when he hacked into the hospital system. "Got it. Constable Samuel Braddock. Admitted for injuries caused by an explosion. He's out of ICU and in room 402. I've also hacked into the security cameras. Check it out." Carter turned the screen for Victor to see. There were SRU officers patrolling the entire level.

"Damn it! They must know! How did they know?" Victor slammed his fist on the door. "I can't get in there, they know my face." He looked at Carter. "But they don't know you."

Carter shook his head, "No, I can't, I have my father to take care of. I only hack into systems for you remember?"

Victor placed both hands onto Carter's shoulders, "I know I said that, but that officer has to pay. He put all of our friends in jail. He turned Trent against us. He's helping those immigrants come into this country and take our jobs and our land and our rights!"

Carter listened. Victor knew how to play the boy, how to pull his strings, "Think about it, Carter. Where was he when your father was shot? These so called officers of the law are protecting foreigners over their own!" Carter started nodding, "That's right, Carter. You can do this."

"I can do this."

"And I promise I will take care of your father. I have enough money to make sure he can live out the rest of his life in comfort." That sealed the deal. Of course, Victor will break that promise, but he wasn't counting on Carter getting out of this one alive to make sure he kept it. Victor rummaged through his bag and pulled out something…a grenade.

**St Simon's Hospital**

It was two hours later when Carter walked through that front door. He told the front desk he was visiting his aunty, "She's was in a car accident yesterday. Her name's Georgia Williamson." He had randomly picked a name from the hospital's patient list.

"She's in room 220." The lady at the front desk told him with a smile.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Carter walked towards the lifts with flowers in hand. Nobody could see it but there was a grenade hidden inside the bouquet.

**Security Room**

Spike kept watch over the front door and Sam's room with the other security guards, when his computer beeped at him. Spike sat straight in his seat and read what was on his screen. "Oh no…no…no…no!"

All SRU officers paused for a moment at Spike's distress. "What is it, Spike?" Greg asked.

"Someone's hacked into the hospital system. They can see what we're seeing save our own camera." Spike's fingers flew over the keyboard, "The same person also downloaded the hospital's patients manifest."

"Victor's not that smart." Ed stated.

"But he knows a lot of boys who are." Greg countered. "Spike, trace the signal."

"Already ahead of you, Boss." Spike typed away fiercely.

"Spike, how long ago was the hospital system hacked into." Jules asked, it was a good question. They were glad Jules was back in the game.

"Um…Let's see…SHIT! Two hours ago." Spike cursed himself, "I'm sorry, Boss."

"Not your fault, Spike. This person obviously knows what he's doing." Greg reasoned, "Just focus on getting an address."

"Right…almost there." Spike was more determined than ever, "Address…unit 11, 2322 Overton St."

"Sydney, send team 3 over there immediately!"

"_Yes, Sir. They're on their way. 2322 Overton St is rented to a Thomas West. He lives with his son, Carter West. Sending pictures to your PDA now." _

Team one looked at their PDA immediately. The boy was young, only sixteen, maybe. It fits Victor's M.O. Greg quickly stepped outside the room to show Brady. It was too late. Brady was standing there with his gun drawn and pointing it at Carter. Carter had a grenade in his hand. The pin was pulled.

Nurses and patients up and down the corridor were panicking, not daring to move. Most of them were crouched down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sir. He was holding flowers just a second ago." Brady apologised.

"Its okay, Jackson, he got through all our defences." Greg held up his hands to show him he wasn't a threat. The boy looked scared, just like Trent did. "My name's Greg Parker." Greg was immediately into negotiation mode.

Ed, Wordy and Jules were on their way back to Sam's room when they heard Brady. "What's he holding, Spike?"

"A grenade. The pin's pulled!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

"_A grenade. The pin's pulled!"_ Spike answered. "I'm coming up!"

"No! Stay there. I'm coming to you." Ed ordered, "Jules, Wordy, get over there, but stay out of sight!"

"Yes, Sir." Jules and Wordy answered.

"What's your name?"

"Carter…" Then silently admonished himself for answering the man. "It doesn't matter…get inside."

"I would rather if we talked here." Greg tried.

"No!" Carter pulled out a gun and pointed it at Greg. Greg took a step back. This made the situation worse. If he only had a grenade, Greg could keep him in the corridor, and clear the floor but now, he didn't have a choice but to do as he was told or get shot. "Get in the room!"

"Okay, okay…I'm going back in."

"Stay back!" Carter yelled at Jackson. Greg nodded for Brady to do as the boy asked.

"Okay, I'm staying back." Brady acknowledged. Brady watched helplessly as Carter followed Greg into the room, closed the door and pulled down the blind. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Jules, Wordy, clear floor and the rooms above and below Sam's." Ed ordered. "Spike, is that enough?"

Spike nodded, "That grenade only has a blast radius, maximum one and a half meters."

"Jackson, can you call in some of your guys to help with a perimeter around the hospital."

"On it." Jackson got on the phone at the nurses station and made the call.

Ed watched the camera that Wordy had set up. "Boss, Sam's awake." He gave his boss the heads up. Ed saw Sam stirring earlier and trying to get up, but the boy was weaker than a kitten at the moment. "He's not going to be any help to you, Boss. You need to make sure he stays in bed. He's gonna want to help."

Greg got into the room to find Sam sitting up. He had over exerted himself by doing so, Greg could tell by his laboured breathing and pale complexion. "Sam, you need to lie back down." Greg told him, his hands still in the air.

"What's going…" Sam stopped when he saw a gun appear and then the boy who was holding it. _Great, like being in an explosion once wasn't enough, _Sam thought when he saw the grenade in the boys other hand. Sam did as he was told and laid back against the bed. "My name's Sam Braddock, but I think you already know that." Sam closed his eyes to try and get his breathing under control.

"Put your gun and your phone on the table and sit down!" Carter ordered Greg. Greg did what the boy wanted and then took the seat next to Sam's bed again.

"Slow your breathing, Sam."

Sam didn't open his eyes, he just nodded.

"Ed, what's happening in there?" Jules was pushing an elderly patient down the corridor and to the lift where the nurses were taking them down to the cafeteria on level one.

"Jules, just stay on task, the boss has everything under control."

"Fine!" Jules growled, knowing Ed was right, but not liking it.

Spike looked at Ed, "You're in trouble." He said in a sing-song. Ed just rolled his eyes. Spike's voice turned serious. "Sam ain't looking too good."

"No, he's not." Ed knew that, but right now, he was more concerned about the boy with a grenade. "We need intel on the boy. Sydney, what's team 3's status?"

"_They're breaching the house now."_

"Patch me through!"

"_Done, you've got Team 3."_

"Donna, I need intel now! Carter's got Greg and Sam with a live grenade and a gun!"

**Apartment 11, 2322 Overton Road.**

"I'm on it, Ed." Donna cared about the members of team one as much as her own. They were the best after all and she had worked with them. "I've got a man here in a wheelchair, tied up and gagged. Sir?" She untied the gag and started asking questions while untying the man's hands. "Are you Thomas West?"

"Yes, yes. Please, it's not my son's fault. It's Victor's. That man poisoned my son with his own hatred. Please, Carter doesn't know what he's doing."

"We know, Sir, but right now your son is holding two SRU officers hostage. One's already badly injured from Victor's previous bombings. Now we need to know everything about why your son would be doing this for Victor?"

Victor told them everything about his own accident and how Victor wormed himself into Carter's life. "I tried to tell him that Victor was bad, but he just thought I was weak for not trying to get back what immigrants took from me. He won't listen to me when I tried to tell them how the shop owner helped me. He won't listen to anything I have to say."

"Okay, Ed. Carter's father was shot in the back during a robbery in Chinatown. He lost the use of his legs. Victor used that and turned Carter's anger into hatred for all immigrants. Carter's dad over heard Victor promise Carter that if he did this, he would take care of Thomas. Thomas tried to stop Carter from leaving the house, but Victor pushed him out saying he'll explain everything to his dad. As soon as Carter was out of sight, Victor gagged him and tied him up so that he couldn't call the police, then just left."

"Donna, send out Victor's photo to all law enforcement agencies and to immigration at the airport. He's leaving the country." Ed's face was fill with measured rage, he knew he could let it control him. "Son of a bitch."

"Already on it, Ed." Donna reassured him, "We'll get him, Ed."

"Bring Mr West here. We might need him to talk his son down. You got all that, Boss?" He saw Greg give a subtle nod.

Greg looked over at Sam, who was sweating and struggling to breathe. "You know this is what Victor did to him. It was his bomb that landed Sam here."

"He deserved it!" Carter spat at them. "You call yourselves police officers, but you don't protect the people of this country, you protect those foreigners who keep taking from us and never giving back!"

"We protect those who need protecting." Greg told him calmly.

"Where were you when my father got shot by those Chinese?!" Carter screamed at him. "Where was he?!" Carter pointed at Sam with a gun.

"What happened to your father was an accident, Carter." Greg tried to bring the boy's focus off Sam. "Your father never blamed anyone for it but the ones responsible, the ones trying to rob the store. Nobody else."

"He was weak. He should've fought back. He couldn't see that it was the Chinese who took away his legs, if our government didn't let these people in, he wouldn't be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life!" Carter screamed, his gun waving dangerously at Sam. This was worse than Greg thought. Victor had made Carter blame an entire race for the actions to two people. "He doesn't understand, but Victor does. He's strong, he's the one protecting this country."

Sam opened his eyes when the words, 'protecting this country' broke through the pain that seemed to be spreading. "I'm a soldier." It was soft, but Carter heard him.

"You're a soldier?" Carter frowned, "Then why aren't you protecting your country? Why did you help those immigrants?"

"Families."

"What?"

"Sam, you need to stop talking and concentrate on your breathing." Greg ordered.

Sam turned to his boss, "I'm okay." then turned back to Carter. "I wasn't protecting immigrants. I was protecting families…kids…like you."

Greg watched as Carter lowered his gun. _"Kid's de-escalating, Boss. Sam's on the right track. Make the kid see that immigrants are just like him."_

"_Boss, this kid's smart. Maybe you can get him to talk about his computer skills now that there's an opening." _Spike suggested.

"I heard you hacked into the hospital's security systems. You're smart. My own guy, who thinks he's pretty good, didn't even notice until you got here. Your must be better than him." Greg decided on Spike's idea. He needed the boy to calm down and talking about the kid's interest was always a good strategy.

"_I said it was an opening, Boss, not a way to diminish me." _Spike complained.

"_Boss, the floor's cleared. Wordy and I are right outside the door." _Jules reported in.

"It wasn't hard. I've always been good with computers. After high school I was going to apply for a scholarship at MIT." Carter told them. They were getting somewhere now. If Carter was talking about his future, they had a chance of talking him down.

"MIT, that's a top university. It'll be a great new start for you and your dad." Greg continued along the line. He looked over at Sam. His condition was getting worse as time went by. Sam was shivering and sweating. Greg didn't need a thermometer to know that his temperature was rising again, probably due to the stress of the situation. Greg needed to end this situation fast before they lose Sam.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but you know what Victor said?" Carter started escalating again. "All the immigrants were taking up the spots, so the chance of me getting a scholarship is next to nothing. You see! Those people are just feeding off the Canadians and the Americans. They just keep taking from us!"

"_Boss, we have to break Victor's hold on him. We know Victor lied to him. Let's get his dad in here and talk to the kid." _Ed suggested. _"I have him here now."_

Greg wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He needed to deescalate the kid first.

"That's a shame, if it's true, because I think it's MIT's loss if they don't get you. Anyway, you're that good. It doesn't matter which university you go to, any company would be lucky to have you. Heck, if you want you could train for SRU and take my guy's place."

"_Again with the diminishing, Boss." _Spike said, deadpanned.

"You're that good, Carter."

Carter was starting to falter again. "Your dad would be so proud. My phone," Greg pointed at the phone on the tray table, "is going to ring soon. Your dad wants to speak to you." Just when Greg thought he was getting through to Carter, a strange sound came from the bed. It was Sam and he was struggling to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

"Sam!" Greg got up but Carter started panicking and pointed the gun at him.

"Don't move!"

Greg immediate put his hand up, "Carter, he needs help. He can't breathe." The sound coming from Sam was unnerving. "Sam, you need to relax or your airwaves will close up completely."

"_Ed, what's happening?" _Jules asked, she could hear Sam's struggle through the bosses head set.

"_Sam's in trouble, but don't worry, the boss has it under control. Stay your ground."_ Ed ordered.

Jules looked at Wordy who just nodded back firmly, telling her silently to have faith in their boss.

"Carter, you haven't killed anyone yet, and I'm hoping by the end of the day, we can still say that, but if you don't let me help Sam, he will die." Greg had to make it hit home. "He's a soldier. He fought over in Afghanistan to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He doesn't deserve to die like this!"

Carter watched as Sam struggled hard to breathe. He was arching against the bed, trying find a way to get more air into his lungs, then suddenly the sound he was making stopped and only short gasped came from his mouth. Sam turned his head to him. Sam's gaze penetrated his soul. There wasn't any fear there, or hatred or anger. There was no blame, just understanding. "Okay, help him." Carter allowed, "Doesn't mean I'm not going to kill us all anyway." But Greg could hear the doubt in his voice. He pulled the oxygen mask off the wall and turned on the oxygen. Gently, Greg placed the mask over Sam's nose and mouth. "Take slow breaths, Sam. In," Greg took a breath with Sam, "out," and let it go. "In," again, "And out." Greg continued the coaching until Sam's breathing was back under control. "That's good, Sam. That's good."

"Is he okay?" Carter asked.

"For now, but he needs a doctor. He only just woke up this morning. Can you see the scars on his chest? That's from the major surgery he went through the day he was almost blown to bits. His lung collapsed, he had trouble breathing before you came in, so you can imagine how much harder it's gotten." Greg could feel that he was losing control, but seeing Sam almost die again, was taking its toll.

Sam pulled the oxygen mask off, "I'm okay." He said weakly, trying to help the situation anyway he can.

Greg pushed the oxygen back in place. "Keep it on." He ordered, then nodded to tell Sam that he was okay too. "Now, Carter. Your dad wants to speak to you." Greg pointed at the phone again, trying to get back on track. "He loves you. Talk to him." The phone rang. Carter jumped at the sound and then just stared at it, "Go ahead." Carter was about to pick it up when he realised he had no hands. Greg could see that he thought it was a trick to make him put down the gun, but Greg quickly intercepted that thought, "Here, let me put it on speaker. Okay?"

Carter hesitated and then nodded. Greg pressed the speaker on the phone. Almost immediately a man's voice came through.

"Carter? Son?"

"Dad?"

"Carter, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing this for you, dad. I'm standing up for you." Carter had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Carter, I know you think the immigrants did this to me, but it wasn't. The boys who tried to rob the Chinese artefact store were Canadian. They're just like us."

"But, you said…"

"I never said that. The police found them. They gave themselves up. They were two fourteen year old boys, being initiated by the local gang members." Thomas told his son.

"No, you're lying, you're just trying to convince me to put down the grenade." Carter shook his head in denial. Sam watched the boy struggle with the truth. He was getting tired. He wanted to just close his eyes, but he wanted to see this through. He didn't want to sleep and just die without even feeling a thing. If it got to the point where Carter wouldn't listen, he at least wanted to see it coming.

"No, son, I'm not. I tried to tell you after the police called but you just heard that they caught the boys. By the time I knew you that you thought the boys were Chinese, it was too late. Victor had already poisoned you with his lies. You wouldn't listen to a word I said." Thomas was crying. He was crying for the son he had lost when Victor came into his life and the son he was about to lose. "Carter, Victor isn't the man he thought you were. He tied me up and gagged me, then left me alone."

"Where'd he go?" Carter asked, shocked that this man he considered a father would lie to him.

"_Boss, Team 3 found him at the airport. He checked-in on a flight to Cuba. They found him watching the news covering this situation." _Ed reported.

"SRU found him at the airport. He was leaving for Cuba, but he was waiting for you to blow up this room before leaving." Greg let the information sink in before landing the final blow. "He was going to abandon your father, break his promise to you. If you let go of that grenade, your father will be alone, with no one to take care of him." Team one waited for Carter to make his move. Carter looked at Sam, the man he was sent here to kill.

Sam returned his gaze and smiled, he knew Carter would make the right choice now and he was just so tired. Sam turned to his boss, there was so much he wanted to learn from this man and so much he wanted to tell him, but he only had the energy for two small words. Greg looked down at Sam at the same time he whispered, "Thank you."

Greg suddenly realised what was happening. "Sam?"

Sam's heart monitor started beeping loudly causing Carter to move away from it. "What's that? What's happening?"

"He's going into cardiac arrest, Carter. Sam!" Greg didn't wait for Carter's permission. He lowered Sam's bed and started CPR. "He's dying, Carter. So I need to know if you're going to blow us up or not, now!" Carter looked at the grenade, as if he was shocked he was holding it. "Carter, say it out loud! Are you going to blow us up?" There was no time to be nice anymore.

Carter shook his head, "No. NO!"

"ED!"

"_Jules, Wordy, move in!"_

The door to the room opened and Jules and Wordy entered with their guns pointed at Carter. "Carter, my name's Jules. I need you to stay calm." Her voice was calm and controlled but she was anything but. Sam was dying in the bed, not one meter away from here and she still had to do her job. "Do as I say and we can get Sam the help he needs. Okay?" Carter nodded. She gestured to Wordy, "Wordy, here is going to take that Grenade from you. Don't do anything just let him take it from you."

Wordy gently took the grenade from Carter, careful not to let go of the trigger. Wordy then stepped back and repinned the grenade, then let the trigger go. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, give me the gun and put your hand behind your head." Jules ordered. Carter did as he was told. Jules handed the gun over to Wordy and took out her cuffs and cuffed Carter's hands behind his back, then allowed herself a quick glance over at Sam. Greg was pumping his chest, trying to keep Sam"s heart going. She took a breath before turning away. "I'm sorry, this is procedure. You're dad's waiting for you outside." She walked him out and watched helplessly as Dr Ramford and her team pushed the crash cart passed them. Carter ran into his father's arms and they both cried until Jackson took them away.

Greg came out of the room, the doctors told him he did what he could and now it was up to them and Sam. Team one was together now, waiting.

**Inside the room.**

"200, clear!" Jennifer called. Nothing. "Again, Clear!" This was the third time. "Come on, Sam. I worked my ass off on you. Don't you dare quit on me now! Clear!" Jennifer waited, "I am not going out there to tell your team that I couldn't bring you back, you hear me, Sam! Clear!"

"Jennifer, he's gone." Dr Ryan told her.

"I said clear!" Jennifer called. She didn't know why this patient was so close to her heart. Maybe it was just because she saw how much he meant to his team. Dr Ryan turned off the defribrillator.

"He's gone, Jennifer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Apologies for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**There are racial issues in this story, mainly with the Chinese. I am Chinese myself, hence, not racist.**

**Outside the room.**

**Just outside**

Team One was on edge. They didn't know what was going on inside, they only knew that when Greg had come out, Sam's heart wasn't beating. Jules was leaning against the wall with he eyes closed and hands clasped, "Please be okay, please be okay."

Greg watched her as she prayed, her whole body shaking. He stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms; a hand came up and cupped her head. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay but first rule of negotiating, never make an empty promise. "Sam's strong." Was all he said.

Ed, Wordy and Spike didn't show any emotion, but anyone could see in their body language that they were tense with fear. Spike tucked his hands under his arms to hide the tremor. It wasn't that long ago, that Team one lost Lou. They couldn't lose Sam. _He _couldn't lose Sam.

Ed and Wordy exchanged looks, they knew it would hard for Team One to recover if they lost Sam. They've started to rely on Sam's steady hands and eagle eyes. He was easily the best shot on the team and his tactical skills made him second to Ed even though he was the newest on this team. He's a key member of this team, they couldn't lose him. Ed didn't know what would happen if Dr Ramford came out and told them Sam's gone.

**Inside Sam's room**

Jennifer glared at the man in the bed. She dropped the paddles. "Your team is out there, waiting for me. I saw the hell they went through when I told them that you had died on the operating table once and I saw them sit with you for the last two day around the clock, making sure you were never alone. They love you, so you sure as hell better live for them!" Jennifer entwined, both her hands together and brought it over your head, then slammed it down on Sam's chest with all her strength.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"Pulse is rising. 38…49…66…78…and holding." The nurse looked at Jennifer in disbelief. "He's stable."

Dr Ryan placed his stethoscope to Sam's chest. He chuckled, not believing what his colleague just did. "Huh! You are such a stubborn…"

Jennifer wiped away her tears and just shrugged, "Did you see his team today? I actually value my life." Jennifer got herself together before telling the team the news.

Before the team could converge on her, she announced, "He's alive! It wasn't easy but we got him back. He's one stubborn man."

Those words were the sweetest words anybody could've said to them. Ed started laughing, he slapped Greg on the back, who was just as delirious. Jules threw her arms around Jennifer and Spike and Wordy were congratulating each other and laughing and crying. They've had one hell of a day and the adrenaline coursing through the body was making them all hyper.

Dr Ryan and the nurses came out of the room and smiled at Team one. This is why they did what they did and this is what makes them continue doing it. The medical team still had a lot of work to do. Too many patients were disrupted today and they needed to get them back into their room. Dr Ryan handed Jennifer Sam's chart before leading the team out. She held up her hands to get the team's attention. "It may be another couple of days until he wakes up again. The fever he had before had been climbing through out that situation and it was getting dangerously high." She flicked through the chart, "Dr Ryan gave him some more antibiotics as well as ibuprofen to help bring it down. He's dehydrated from the fever, so the drip will have to stay for a couple more days. It doesn't seem like he's damaged his lungs, but we'll need to closely monitor his breathing. He's been through quite an ordeal too soon after going through one a couple of days ago, so he'll need his rest. I'm not going to tell you to go home, but please keep it down and let him sleep." Dr Ramford lowered the chart. "Now that the official business is over, I'd just like to tell you that I feel safer knowing you're all out there protecting us. Just make sure you don't have to visit me too often." She smiled before leaving group who were still a little shell shocked.

Team one entered the room quietly. They still had paper work to do but the team needed to check on their injured team mate first. Sam was looking less pale and his bed was once again inclined to assist in Sam's breathing. He looked relaxed. The team was content to just watch Sam's chest rise and fall. It was so quiet as the team realised how close they were to losing their team mate again, when Ed's phone suddenly rang. "Ssh!" Spike, Wordy, Jules and Greg said together. Ed grimaced when he noticed Sam frown a little at the loud noise. He answered it quickly. "Hello!" He whispered, walking towards the door, but not exiting. "Donna, how'd it go?"

"We have him in custody again. He fell a few times on the way to the truck and a couple of times on the way out of the truck and…well you get the drift." Ed laughed quietly. SRU takes care of their own. "How's Sam?" Donna asked, she knew Sam never really liked her, but that was only because he was so protective of Jules. Sam was an exceptional SRU officer, it would be devastating to lose him. Donna heard the big breath Ed took before answering.

"We almost lost him, Donna." Ed was trying to keep it together. "His heart stopped. The doctor restarted it, but it was touch and go there for a while."

"But he's good and he'll make a full recovery." Donna said.

"Yeah, that's right." Ed smiled, "He will."

"Great. I'll see you back here soon." Donna told him, then hung up.

Ed put his phone back in his pocket and rejoined his team. "That was Donna. She was just asking about Sam."

"She did good backing us up today." Greg said, "We should head back and fill out the paper work. Who's taking first watch?"

"Me." Jules answered, they knew she would.

"I'll send Donna over with a change of clothes later." Ed told her. Each team member took one last look at Sam before leaving the room.

Jules picked up Sam's hand. "You like scaring me, don't you?" She kissed the back of his hand and then rested it against her wet cheek. "Are you trying to get back at me for putting you through this last year, because technically you already did a couple of days ago, this is the second time, so now you're one up on me." Jules got up and leaned over the man she loved and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Sam. I know I choose the worse times to say it, but I really do love you." There was no sign that Sam heard. She knew he wouldn't hear it, that's why she said it. She broke Sam's heart once, she wasn't planning on doing it again. Sam deserved better.

It was a long day and Jules was tired. She sat back down and laid her head on the bed, closing her eyes, she fell asleep straight away.

**Three days later**

It took Sam even longer to wake up this time round. It hurt just to open his eyes, but he did anyway. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and finally, it did. Greg was in front of him. "Hey, Buddy." Sam frowned at him, "What, hoping to find a prettier face?" Greg smiled at him, but Sam was still confused. "Sam?"

"…ot…dead." Sam managed before grimacing in pain.

"That's right, you're not dead." Greg spooned some ice chips into Sam's mouth to help with the dryness. "You tried hard to get dead, but it didn't work."

Sam smiled at the half-joke comment. "Sorry."

"Just glad you didn't give up." Greg told him sincerely.

"Still hot… in here." Sam complained. He hated feeling like this. He wanted to get back out there, to ride his bike and train in the gym with his team mates.

"Yeah, you still have mild fever. Jennifer's going to keep the IV in until you can kick it."

Sam felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. "What…happened?"

"You mean after your heart stop?" Greg asked a little sarcastically. The team's been waiting a long time for Sam to wake up. It was getting to the point where they were all jumping on each other.

Sam's eyes widened, he wondered how man times a man's heart can stop without doing any damage. "Again."

"Yes, again. This time you dared to do it right in front of me!"

"You're…angry." Sam noticed. He rarely saw his boss angry, he was such a patient man.

"No…yes…no…" Greg didn't like it when he couldn't find his words. It was a rare moment.

Sam chuckled, then groaned at the pain it caused, "ow."

"Serves you right for laughing at me." Greg said, though there was a hint of concern there. "Yes, I'm angry, but no, I'm not angry at you. I just don't like that you put your life at risk at the immigration centre. You almost died…twice!"

Sam was confused, the immigration building felt like a year ago and he thought that went quite well. "Saved Trent." Sam's eyes started falling closed.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, you saved Trent." He shrugged, "Why am I trying to talk sense into a guy that can barely stay awake?"

The next time Sam woke up it was night and he was surrounded by the whole team. This time Sam was less groggy. "Don't you guys have a house to go home to?"

"That's gratitude for ya!" Spike shook his head, feigning offense.

"I'm serious."

"So are we?" Ed stood there with his arms folded, Wordy was standing the same way. Spike and Jules were sitting his plastic chairs on his left and Greg in the one on his right.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, suddenly worried, "Did something happen again?"

"No, no…" Greg glared at Ed for putting that thought in Sam's mind. "Nothing like that."

"Right, nothing like that." Ed confirmed, a little apologetically, "But we need to talk to you about acceptable risk."

Sam groaned. "Come on! Now!"

"We haven't debriefed you yet, Sam."

"Boss, you've put yourself in front of a gun plenty of times. What's so different about what I did?"

"The difference is the Boss has always had me or you with a solution, you didn't have one. There was nothing anyone could've done to save you." Ed told him firmly.

"You have to understand, Sam. We put our lives on the line for others, but we don't throw our lives away." Wordy added. "There's a difference."

"I told you the blast radius." Spike said, a little angry. Now that Sam was recovering, Spike could finally lay into him. "And you still went out there."

"I begged you to pull back." Jules was so scared at so many moments this week, "You were suppose to pull back."

"I connected." Sam told them once they were finished. "Trent was scared. He was so torn, but I knew he was going to make the right choice."

"Not in time." Spike emphasised.

"I'm alive."

"Barely!" Jules yelled, "You put me through hell."

Sam smiled, "Join the club." He was referring to when she was shot.

"That wasn't the same and you know it!"

Sam shook his head. "He put the bomb down. I couldn't abandon him. He's had enough people do that to him. I convinced him to put it down, I wasn't going to leave him after that." He knew the team still had a lot to say, but if he had to do it again, he would make the same decision, "I had protection, he didn't. Look what happened to me? He wouldn't have survived and neither would Danny if I left him. It was my call."

Greg looked around at his team. He knew Sam had convinced them that it was the right call, but Greg still had one more worry, one that Jules had pointed out at the debriefing the next morning. "Tell me that you didn't put you life on the line because you were trying to redeem yourself because of Darren Kovacs."

Sam sighed and hesitated before he answered, "I admit that it crossed my mind, but it didn't cloud my judgement. There are people out there who can't protect themselves, Trent was one of them."

Greg nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Okay, the case is closed."

Sam was relieved it was over, "Good, can you all go home now?"

They all grinned. Spike put his feet on Sam's bed. "I'm staying."

Sam glared at him. "No, you're not. I need to sleep and so do you."

"But…"

"I'm awake, I'm fine. Jennifer said I just need to kick this fever and I'm out of here. I don't need a babysitter and you need sharp minds on the job. Go home, go to sleep and don't come back." Sam closed his eyes, feeling the pull of sleep again. "Good night."

Spike looked at Ed and the boss. They nodded. Reluctantly, Spike got up and the team started filing out of the room silently. Sam was right, he's on the mend and Team one still had a job to do, whether they liked it or not, the bad guys didn't take a day off because team one was done one man.

**Three days later…**

Sam was packing. He was dressed in his jeans and a black 'V' neck shirt. He was finally discharged today. It had taken him this long to kick the fever that kept a hold on him. It was sapping his energy and Dr Ramford refused to discharge him until his temperature would stabilise and stay that way for 24 hours. Yesterday, it finally did and now he was free. The team came into the room, the captain had given them half a day off so that they could collect Sam. They were still on call, but at least for now, they had the time off. "Let's get you out of here, Samtastic!" Spike slapped Sam on the back, cause him to wince. "Sorry, forget you're not quite Samtastic at the moment." Jules smacked Spike over the head. "Ow…okay, I deserved that."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just get me out of here." Sam begged his team mates. Spike grabbed the bag and Jules walked beside Sam, ready to give support if he needed it.

They walked slowly, at Sam's pace, ensuring as little pain as possible.

"Wordy's waiting out the front with his car. We'll get you back to your apartment, and then Spike will be staying the night." Ed told him.

Sam stopped at that. "What?"

"He said I'm staying the night." Spike repeated.

Sam glared at him, "I heard that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Spike continued annoying Sam. Sam reached over to smack him but he dodge making Sam tumble. Ed grabbed him before he could lose his balance, glaring at Spike. Spike gave an apologetic smile. He was just happy that Sam was finally coming hope, forgetting that Sam was no where near full recovery.

"You okay, Sam?" Greg asked as Sam wrapped his arm around his ribs, grimacing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said, when the pain faded to a dull ache.

"Good, and just in case you're still going to ask, that's why Spike's staying with you. You can't do much yet, so one of us will be staying with you until you can start doing things without reversing all the good Jennifer's done." Greg told him firmly. Sam knew that tone, it meant no argument.

"Fine, let's just go home." Sam sighed in resignation, but truthfully, he was touched by his team's protectiveness over him. It felt good. Like he belonged.

That night, Sam laid in bed with Spike fast asleep in the room next to his. He thought about that first night, after Sam was brought back from the dead. He was exhausted, but he could still hear a voice through the fog. It was Jules's voice. _I love you, Sam. _Sam had heard it, he was sure of it, but Jules pretended there was nothing between them when he woke up and he respected that. Sam smiled, he'll wait for her and when she's finally ready to admit it to him, he's going to be there to tell her that he loves her too. Until that day, he'll be content to just be there for her, whenever she needs him.

**The End.**


End file.
